Emotions
by going-overboard
Summary: One year after the events of "Stand by Me", there is another adventure to be had, but this time it's only with Chris and Gordie. Chris/Gordie slash, because it's obvious that they go together. previously titled 'Next Summer' and 'My All' .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Treehouse Laughter**

"Shit man, I don't know"

"Aw c'mon Gordie, how do you_ not _know?" Chris flipped his card onto the table.

"Not that I don't know just that I--"

"Ha, forget it Lachance, stupid question." Chris laughed. "Have you ever done anything with a girl?" repeating the original question in a mocking voice. "Yea, right." he laughed.

Gordie exhaled and put his cigarette on the table.

"Hey man, I--" Gordie started defensively.

Chris gave Gordie a look.

"You? You what?" he smiled.

Gordie didn't know what to say. He just looked at Chris. Stared at him. It had only been 1 year since Chris, Teddy, Vern and himself had made the trip from their small town of Castle Rock, down the railroad tracks, and to find the lifeless body of Ray Brower. But he felt like they had barely changed since.

"Well…." Chris instigated, chuckling.

Gordie had never done anything with a girl. He was 13 years old and hadn't even had his first kiss.

A part of him didn't really care, but in front of Chris he felt stupid. Like he should have done something with a girl, just so he wouldn't have to say no.

"Fuck you Chambers!" was all he managed to say. _Way to be obvious. _He thought to himself.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Shit man it doesn't even matter." he finally said.

Gordie shifted his eyes.

It was June, school would be over in a few days, and throughout the school year, Gordie and Chris hadn't really seen much of Teddy and Vern, and this summer looked like it would be just the two of then.

"Your turn." Chris mumbled, slapping down his card.

"Okay Chambers;" Gordie started, smirking. "Have you ever done anything with a girl before?"

Chris lowered his head, and raised his eyebrows a little. "Smooth Lachance".

They both sort of laughed for minute. But then everything was quiet.

"So?"

"So what?" Chris played dumb.

"Oh I get it.." Gordie said sarcastically.

"What? You think I haven't gotten any?"

"Chambers…" Gordie started, slowly making his way over to the trap door;

"You,"

He opened the latch and door up, speaking slowly.

"SHIT; YOU'LL NEVER GET LAYED, YOU COCK SUCKER!" Gordie screamed, laughing, and quickly jumped out the door.

"You're fucking dead Lachance" Chris yelled back with laughter, tumbling out the trap door.

By the time Chris had hit the hard ground, Gordie was already running, barely running. He was laughing too hard to run, he held his stomach in his hand, bent over, trying to run. "That's right Chambers" he yelled between laughs. "Never get layed!".

Chris scurried to his feet and half ran his way through the sand cloud in the air that his fall had created.

He finally caught up to Gordie and tackled him. "I'm dead Lachance?!" Chris chuckled, tumbling down the hill with Gordie. "I'M DEAD?!".

And it was that moment. Neither of them knew it yet, but it was that moment that would start a summer of something different, something new.

-----------------------------------

_Ok, so nothing really happened, but it's just the beginning and I kinda wanted to establish what's going on, chapter two up soon! Reviews are always welcomed! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Gordie kicked a crushed soda can down the sidewalk as he made his way back from the tree house. The heat blazed down. _Well, it's officially summer. _Gordie thought.

He swiped at the dirt stains on his pants. _Maybe I shouldn't have told Chris he'd never get laid_. He laughed to himself. _Now I got shit all over me and my mom will have a fucking cow. _He looked up at the sun. He didn't want to go home now, Chris said he had to run home real fast, but it would only take a few minutes and he said he'd meet him back at the tree house, so Gordie figured that he might as well head back there and just wait for him.

Gordie wasn't in the tree house long before he heard someone coming up the latter. Chris opened up the trap door and climbed inside.

"Hey man." Gordie said.

Chris half smiled and sat down.

"Are you ok?" Gordie asked, looking confused.

"Well…I'm.." Chris started, rubbing the side of his head.

Gordie just kept listening.

"…I'm scared Gordo."

Chris Chambers was scared. Gordie had known Chris all of his life, and had never seen Chris this scared. Not even when Ace and Eyeball threatened to kill them a year ago.

"My dad, he said he was gunna kill me."

Strangely enough, Gordie almost felt relieved.

"Chris, he always talks bullshit like that--just.."

Chris looked down.

"No Gordo. Not like this."

Gordie's attention was undividedly focused on Chris.

"Shit man, it's really bad. So, I got home, and there's Eyeball, getting yelled at by my old man. So..I walk in right, and then he nails Eyeball bad. I've never seen Eyeball in that much pain. He's such an idiot man. He's such…"

Chris stopped for a minute.

"My old man was really drunk."

Gordie waited for Chris to continue.

"They got in a really big fight. They had knives and shit out."

Chris's voice started to shake. "So then, my old man turns around and grabs a…"

"He grabs a gun. He knocked me down with it.." Chris pointed to the red sore on his head. "But I got up, and I ran as fast as I fucking could out the door, but…shit man..

He shot at Eyeball. He managed to get out and drive off in his car, but I don't know if he hit him or not. Then he looked at me and pointed his gun. I ran as fast as I could down our street, and he told me that if either of us come back that he would kill us."

Chris looked up at Gordie. "He meant it man. I know he meant it."

Gordie's face turned white. He felt like he was going to cry. His best friend could have been killed and he just wanted to kill his bastard of a father. His hand twitched.

"I know Eyeball won't go back, hell he's old enough that if he left the whole town nobody would give two shits. But man…I'm 13 fucking years old, I can't just..shit man.."

Gordie's hand was shaking. He didn't know if it was because he was so mad, or if it was because of something else. But before he knew it, he had wrapped his arms around Chris and held him tighter than he had ever held anything else. Chris squeezed Gordie tightly.

And that's when Chris Chambers started to cry.

__________________________________________________________________

_SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!! I'm gunna get back to this, I was just SO busy. As you can see, the story has picked up a bit. This was short I know, but they will get longer, I promise! :D _


End file.
